


Gone

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: A bunch of Panic! one-shots.





	1. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ryan and Brendon meet up for the first time since the split barely two years before.

_You lose track of time so easily sometimes. It happens a lot more often as you get closer and closer to thirty; I'm not even about a quarter of the way there and I already can feel time flying past me faster than I can wrap my head around. Seconds become minutes, minutes become hours, hours become days, days become weeks, weeks become months, months become_ years  _and the next thing I know, I'm sitting in a restaurant with my girlfriend Sarah and things feel weird. Not because of her, God no, but just.. Weird._

_It becomes even more weird when I see a familiar mop of caramel hair moving around in a crowd of people with a blonde woman next to him, their arms interlocked. I find myself staring, even though I don't mean to. My glasses are sliding down my nose and when I push them back up, they're gone. Like a flash._

_I turn back to my girlfriend and she's focused on eating whatever she had ordered. She looked angelic doing it when anyone else would've looked idiotic, maybe. Except for him, though._

_"You're always so lost in your head," Sarah tells me looking already past finishing her food. I swear, I only blinked my eyes and the food was completely gone. I glance down at my own food, it being cold and not that appetizing to look at. I don't even remember it getting here._

_"Am I?" I ask turning back to her who looks a little confused._

_"Are you what?" She inquires appearing confused. I glance around and notice that we're in a car and she's driving. I never could be trusted to drive since the split, I'm not sure why._

_"Lost in my head," I answer rubbing my eyes. I hear her sigh and whisper something, but it just misses me. Jesus fuck, I'm a mess._

_"I invited an old friend over," She tells me once we're home. I turn to her and I'm about to ask who, but then my eyes meet with that familiar mop of hair and suddenly I'm back in the shitty bus we had, he and I cuddling on the couch at the early hours in the morning instead of being with our girlfriends, but we didn't care. We liked this, we adored us... Whatever 'us' was then._

_I'm brought back to reality whenever I feel his familiar arms wrap around me and I can't help but breathe him in. I hold back my smile because_ he smells the same _. "It's been a while," He says softly whenever we pull away. I feel tears bubble up to the surface and I hug him again, I don't even remember us getting out of the car or going inside, but all I remember is how he smelled and how lovely it was to my senses._

_I was getting lost again._

_I hear other voices, but the only one that would ring out to me was his. I heard no one else, saw no one else,_ craved _no one else except him. He met my eyes and looked worried. Oh, God, why is he worried?_

_"You don't look so good," I hear him say and, yeah, I'm not feeling too great. My head is pounding and my heart is pounding and I'm starting to feel numb all over. Oh, God, someone help me._

_I try to get words out, but nothing seems to form from my lips. Why can't I say anything? I don't remember or feel my falling, but I hear my body collapse on the floor and I see the white carpet as clear as day along with his brown shoes. I can see my reflection in them._

_I don't know what's happening, but I know my eyes are shutting. I can see the darkness of my eyelids invading my vision, but his face flashes over my eyes, images of us running down Myrtle Beach making a smile slowly spread across my lips and I yearn to be this close to him. I wish I could be this close to him again._

_I don't want to wake up._

_I don't want to..._


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda thinks Sarah is soft

Sarah was in a bit of a pickle. She was lying in bed with another woman, her girlfriend, lying on top of her arm. She wouldn't have minded if her arm wasn't completely numb and asleep under her weight.

She had already tried carefully pushing her off to avoid waking her  _and_ having her arm freed, but to no avail; Linda wouldn't budge.

She tried waking her up and getting her to move, but she always seemed to forget how deep of a sleeper Linda is. With this thought fresh in her mind, though, she tried to push her off of her arm to free her, or even roll her over, but her arm was snugly fit underneath her girlfriend's body with no chance of escape.

Sarah tried to reach over to her bedside table to grab her phone, which was charging still, but then she froze when she realized she didn't really want any of her friends, though they are close, to see her girlfriend naked even though she's covered by the blanket. She sighed and flops back on the bed deciding to wait until her love awakens.

Hours later, Sarah felt Linda stir. She was filled with anxiousness at the thought of her arm finally freed so she can go make breakfast, but it quickly went away when she saw Linda's face shift and turn towards her. She was still asleep.

Sarah couldn't even be angry at her love because she looked so beautiful sleeping, her soft, blonde hair cascading carefully over her eyes and her lashes carefully brushing against her cheeks. God, she couldn't even fathom how beautiful her love is.

She didn't remember this, but somehow she had fallen asleep.

~

Linda wasn't very comfortable whenever she had woken up. She noticed she was lying on her love's arm and she couldn't stop the soft smile that was forming on her lips. She rolled over, still on Sarah's arm, and scooted closer to her wrapping her arm around her middle breathing her in and nestling carefully in the crook of her neck.

She felt Sarah stir, but she stayed stationary to her position of being close to her love. She felt her arm wrap around her back and her grip tighten. She smiled brighter and laughed softly when she heard her love start to hum.

"You're humming?" She asked after a little while causing Sarah to stop. "Is Brendon rubbing off on you? You never really hum." She looked up at her love and they shared a loving glance, their pupils dilating with soft irises and their smiles getting bigger.

"Guess so," Sarah answered with a soft giggle. "But I was just thinking about you while I was humming." Linda arched a brow and pressed a soft kiss on her love's chin.

"What were you thinking about me?" She inquired softly earning a soft kiss on the head in return. "Were you thinking about how drop-dead gorgeous I am?" Her love snorted and gently carded her fingers through Linda's hair with her free hand.

"I was thinking about how much I love you," Sarah answered softly. " _And_ , I was thinking about how our anniversary is coming up soon." Linda beamed.

"On the third, right?" She asks, her love noded. "Aw, what are you going to get me?" Her love laughed softly.

"I'm not telling." Linda pouted and let out a soft whine.

"Why not?" Sarah grinned and pecked Linda's lips.

"Because it's a secret," Her love whispered.


	3. Swear to Shake it Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killings are happening left and right, no one is safe. One night, Brendon is visited by a man at the door in the middle of the night.  
> He's a little sketchy.

Brendon's eyes shut when he hears the news begins to play in the background of his new house. He never liked hearing about the new killings going around or the people committing suicide because if anyone was going to kill them, it sure as hell was going to be themselves before it was anyone else. In a sickening way, he felt the same.

 **"And in other news, there was another victim to the killing spree."** His heart sank, but he continued to listen.  **"A 10 year old boy named Collin Matthews was found on his doorstep in a trash bag without his head. Where the head is, police investigator Patrick Stump has assured us that they are close to finding."**

 **"We're going to find the missing parts,"** He heard a man, Patrick, say, his voice sounding hesitant, but firm.  **"We've already worked out places where the parts may be. We should find the killer soon."** Brendon turns off the TV not wanting to hear anymore.

A knock at the door sends Brendon's anxiety through the roof. He tries his best to steady his breathing, but to no avail. He lets out a shaky breath as a second and third knock follow the first. He slowly walks over to the door and wraps his fingers around the knob, it feeling heavy in his hand and like a giant barrel of regret that's about to be dropped on his shoulders.

He opens the door slowly, peeking through the crack of the door to see who was behind it. Whomever it was, they have long legs and are fairly tall, possibly over 6 feet, and they were completely covered in black clothing, a black shoal covering their head as if they have secrets. They likely do to be knocking on  a person's door so late at night; but, they could need help.

The door flings open completely, with the help of the stranger, and there they stood, face-to-face, not literally. More like face-to-chest, because, Jesus, this guy is tall. Brendon looks up at the stranger and he can just barely see some pecan brown hair poking out from his hood in the dark as he looks down at him. His blue eyes appeared to be shining like the moon in the sky from the light reflected outside.

"Hello," The stranger greets peering over Brendon's head, almost as if he's searching for other people. "Are you here alone?" Still fearful, it takes the smaller man a couple moments to create a comprehend able response, but he manages.

"I-I am," He answers trying his best not to show how actually scared he really was. "Wh-who are you?" The man in the hood gently pushes past Brendon inside and, though he is dumbfounded at the action, he shuts the door behind the stranger. "C-come in...?"

The man pulls back his hood and unbuttons a couple of buttons to his black jacket still looking around the room for others. His hair is a mess, but Brendon weirdly finds it humbling to look at. Their eyes meet and the stranger grins.

"Nice to see some people are willing to help out a stranger with what's going on," He muses draping his coat carefully over the mint green couch, his voice surprisingly both deep and light at the same time catching Brendon off-guard. He doesn't even answer the stranger who is now toeing off his shoes and carefully placing them on the mat next to the door where Brendon's rain boots are. It wasn't even raining outside. Though he doesn't voice his confusion, the stranger seems to be able to read it clearly on his face and he says, "I'm just being polite."

"Wh-who are you?" The shorter man inquires trying to sound stronger than before, but it worked for only say couple of seconds as his façade dripped like sand between his open fingers. The stranger smirked and stood up holding out his gloved hand.

"Dallon," He greets as Brendon hesitantly takes his hand. "Nice to meet you." Dallon pulls his hand away and winks causing the smaller to blush softly. "And who might you be?"

"B-Brendon," He answers ducking his head. "I... Uh... Hi..." Dallon chuckles and runs his gloved fingers through is messy, pecan strands making him look more attractive than he already did.

  
"My car broke down a couple miles back," He says taking a couple steps towards Brendon. "I need somewhere to stay until my friend can fix my car and pick me up." The smaller man is a little confused at the stranger's story, but he slowly nods accepting it as truth.

"Alright," Brendon says softly, "you can take my couch." The taller thanks him and wanders off causing his previous anxiety to suddenly spike.  _Jesus Christ, he let a stranger in the **house**_.

"I'm not native to here," He hears the latter say from another room. He follows the voice to find Dallon in the dinning room looking at the basic decor. "What do you do here?"

"W-well, it's Vegas," Brendon responds with a "duh" tone. "What do you  _expect_ to do in Vegas?" The taller is silent for a moment, and his deep blue eyes darken and harden for a moment.

"I'm not sure," He answers suddenly,the look in his eyes vanishes without a trace. The stranger grins a cold, unforgiving grin that makes Brendon's skin crawl. "But I prefer to be inside right now since all this crazy stuff is going on." The smaller of the two nods hesitantly and offers the stranger a seat on the couch, whom accepts.

Brendon turns on the TV and nearly flinches when the news comes on and a pictures of the boy's headless body in the bag is in view. "That's fucking disgusting," He retorts changing the channel to Nick Toons. "I mean, who i-in their right mind-"

"May I use your restroom?" Dallon asks suddenly cutting off the smaller of the two. "I've been holding it in awhile." Confused, Brendon nods and he gives the stranger directions feeling a little unnerved by his actions.

Once Dallon is gone, Brendon shoots to the landline he has installed. He quickly picks up the receiver and tries to call the police, but the line is dead. He swears, then realizes that the power box is next to the bathroom door.

Right then, the lights flicker out.

Brendon starts to panic as the darkness begins to enclose around him and he can't stop the trembling of his body no mater how tight he has his arms wrapped around his frame. "Candles," He whispers to himself urgently, "I-I need candles. O-or a flashlight. I-I d to get the hell out of here-"

"Brendon, your lights have gone out!" He hears Dallon call from the other room. "I'm mid-pee, there's no stopping it! Can you check the fuse box?!" Brendon counts his options:

He can run out the door and into the darkness of the outside; safer, but would make his anxiety worse

He can stay in here and stand like an idiot in his living room thinking of ways to escape, but he's already doing that He starts to panic and he's not able to think clearly anymore

"Brendon, I can't wash my hands!" Dallon calls again. "Please, this is disgusting!" Brendon sighs shakily and slowly pads over to his bathroom not knowing what was waiting for him in the darkness.

He feels around for the fuse box and opens it feeling an eerie presence nearby. His fingers dance over the switch and he notices that it was manually switched off. Confused, but having a hunch, he flips the switch back into the right place.

"Such a shame," Brendon hears Dallon's voice in his ear, his tone cold and playful "You're really cute,  _but_ I can't have any witnesses." He's slammed against the fuse box getting a small shock and he falls to the ground a little stunned.

The last thing he sees in the flickering lights is the cold, evil smile of Dallon and the flicker of his knife before he's out cold.

Months later, a broadcast is shown on the TV outside of a place that sells such. A news reporter is smiling and she's telling the good news;

 **"The killer has finally been caught,"** She says sounding pleased.  **"Brendon Boyd Urie, age 23 has been found dead in his apartment with a note next to him and a knife in his hand with a pair of black gloves next to him. The note read, 'I am the killer. My work here is done. The rest of you are safe... For now.' What that note means is still being worked on by the investigators, but I know that I'm saying this for all of us by saying 'I can finally sleep well at night knowing that the killer is finally gone.'** **"**

Dallon chuckles as he passes by the TV and he shakes his head, an evil glint in his eye as he hitchhikes out of Vegas to find his next victim.


	4. Moonlight Strolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I'm sure you'd marry the moon if you could." Ryan pouted at me and shook his head.  
> "I'd rather marry you. I can't cuddle and kiss the moon."

_I never met someone who loved the moon and stars as much as George Ryan Ross the Third and his mother, Danielle Jane Ross. His father, George Ross the Second, however, wasn't in favor of stars, thought they were a little useless. His views stayed this way past his wife's death late into Ryan's adolescence._

_I met Ryan in college while he was grieving. He always seemed to be busy studying and reading stories about fantasy plains in the attempts to escape his world; I didn't blame him for it, though. It was something he couldn't help, and I found his want to be alone intriguing. Then again, they say a man or woman of mystery is more desired than one who wears their emotions out on their sleeves._

_It was hard to hold a conversation with him considering he was socially awkward. He didn't really know how to hold a conversation, and I felt too insecure to do all the talking for him. I've been told I talk too much, and I didn't want him to think the same thing of me._

_After a couple of weeks, though, he began to come out of his shell. He smiled a lot and laughed at my terrible jokes and puns making me feel good. He also started sharing things about his own life; I learned that he has a basset hound named Dottie and a grey ragdoll kitten named Charlie, and that he's an only child. I asked him if he got lonely at home, but he just responded with, "That's what my dog and kitten are for." He was grinning and it was reaching his beautiful, honey-brown eyes. I swear that it was then that I started to fall in love with him._

_Three months down the line of knowing each other was about the time we started dating. I remember that it was near Christmas break and we both didn't really know how the other felt at the time. I was going to tell him the day before he was supposed to go to his dad's house for Christmas that I like him, but he had left a day earlier than I had thought. I didn't get a chance to tell him until we were back in school on the third of January. We've been dating ever since._

_Our first date was special, especially to Ryan. He took me stargazing and I_ swear _that a majority of the stars were in his eyes as they sparkled with happiness when he shared the different constellations and the stories behind them. He told me his favorite constellation was Draco the Dragon because it was right next to Ursa Major and Ursa Minor and he liked to think that Draco protected them from the other harmful constellations. I remember thinking that was the cutest thing I had ever heard._

_When the date ended, he told me that he had never have someone sit through hours of just him talking about the mythology of the stars and the different constellations. I had smiled at him and told him, "I listened because I was interested." I kissed his cheek and added, "And you looked adorable while you were talking about them. I just couldn't help but listen and watch in awe at all the things you know about the stars. It's quite adorable." He had blushed a little and quietly thanked me._

_On our first year anniversary, I surprised him with an expensive telescope that he could stargaze better with,_ and _see stars further away than with the telescope he already has. When he asked me how much it was, I told him the truth; it was over 45 grand. He looked horrified when I told him that and that I shouldn't have spent so much money on him, but I just smiled and told him that he was worth it. He blushed and excitedly took me to his apartment where we put the telescope together and retired the old one into its packaging._

_I asked him what he was going to do with his old telescope, and he told me, "I'll figure something out."_

_Months later, my birthday rolled around. Ryan threw me an amazing birthday party with my favorite cake, my favorite type of beer, and a couple of my closest friends; it was one of the best days of my life. It didn't stop there, though._

_Later that night, he pulled me to the side just as my friends were beginning to leave and he said, "I have a surprise for you." He covered my eyes with his hands and he led me to another room, the sounds of my friends shouting their goodbyes becoming faint in my ears as we moved. I felt a little nervous, but mostly excited to what the surprise was._

_When we got to my surprise, he whispered, "I have two presents for you in here. I'm sure you'll love both of them." I felt his warmth pull away from me and I shifted my weight on my feet. He told me to open my eyes, and I immediately began to tear up when I saw what he had gotten me._

_There, set up like brand new, was his old telescope, and nearby was a brand new, black, grand piano._

_Two years down the line, we both were finishing up our college terms. It was final week, and he took me out to the garden on campus for the last time of the year as a break to get away from all the studying and testing that we have been doing all week with barely any breaks in-between._

_The moon was high in the sky and our fingers were tangled together tight; neither of us wanted to let go. I was watching the moon shift in the sky as we walked, and I knew Ryan was doing the same. We stopped, though, near the middle of the path next to the pink tulips and we both just watched the moon not saying anything. I wrapped my arm around his middle and he leaned into me even though he was taller than I was. He kissed my temple and I couldn't stop the smile that was blooming on my lips._

_"The moon is beautiful," He told me softly. I grinned._

_"Oh, you'd marry the moon if you could," I said playfully glancing over at my boyfriend. He pouted and shook his head._

_"I'd rather marry you," He told me without any hesitation. "You can't kiss and cuddle the moon." I couldn't stop the jittery feeling in my chest and stomach whenever he admitted to wanting to marry me. I knew I was blushing, too, but I ignored it keeping all of my attention on him._

_"You'd marry me?" I inquired softly taking both of his hands in mine. He smiled softly and nodded._

_"I would." I let out a soft laugh and gently squeeze his hands._

_"Sometime in the future?" I asked softly brushing my thumb over the backs of his hands. He nodded pressing a soft kiss to the back of my right hand._

_"Sometime in the future." He agreed._


End file.
